Near wanted to try Chocolate
by lawlietlover01
Summary: Who knew finding a piece of chocolate in Wammy's could be so difficult?


It was a normal day at Wammy's.

Most of the kids were outside playing English Football, while some stayed inside to play video games and do nothing. (Mello and Matt.)

Near was sitting on the floor in his room, playing with a plastic robot he got last Christmas, when he got a sudden urge.

It was not a normal urge, considering it was an urge for something he'd never experienced before. He felt his mouth water for a taste he'd never tasted. His whole body suddenly ached to try something that was completely unfamiliar to him.

Near wanted to try chocolate.

He had never had chocolate before, and was suddenly too curious for words.

It was such a popular substance; the thin, brown bar filled with coco, milk, sugar, and other intriguing ingredients, wrapped in a piece of simple aluminum foil.

The small, white boy rose to his feet, and started to walk towards the kitchens. He was almost sure no one would be there, because lunch had ended over an hour ago, but he had to check.

The door was unlocked, so he let himself in.

The kitchen was vacant, and didn't look too promising.

Near, being too short to reach the higher cabinets, decided to put multiple cereal boxes on top of each other, in order to create a stepping stool. The plan seemed flawless to him, but once he stepped on top of the four cereal boxes, they instantly collapsed under him, sending Coco Pops and Frosted Flakes all over the kitchen floor.

However, Near somehow managed to grasp the edge of the counter, and hoisted himself up onto it. He rose to his feet, and pulled open the cabinets, beginning his search. He was not lucky though, and there was not once single bar of chocolate anywhere.

After carefully lowering himself to the ground, he wrote a letter to the cooks.

_"I am terribly sorry that I made the cereal boxes explode, littering the kitchen floor. I promise to clean it up as soon as I find a bar of chocolate. Sincerely, Near."_

And with that, he walked back to his room.

He tried his best to continue where he left off with his toy robot, but his mind was still fogged with the lingering urge to try chocolate.

And then an idea occurred to him. One that was so smart, and flawless, he wondered why he didn't think of it before...

Mello was not happy when the small white boy appeared in his doorway.

"Mello, may I try some of your chocolate?" Near asked simply.

"Why?" He furrowed his eyebrows, sitting up on his bed.

Near continued to twirl his hair, "I've never had chocolate before, and I was curious as to how it tastes."

"You know I don't like you."

Hair twirling.

"Go away." Mello laid back down on his bed.

Near stared at the floor, thinking of another way to get some chocolate.

"We could share the bar." Near offered.

"What makes you think I'd give you my chocolate?"

"Nothing really, but I was thinking if I asked nicely and offered you half, you might allow me to try the unusual coco sweet."

"Near, you really annoy me."

Near continued to feel his hair, bewildered at how easily he antagonized Mello. Did chocolate really mean this much to him?

"If I could just try one square--"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM."

"Okay, then. I see it's impossible--"

"LEEEEAVE!!!"

Near left the room, still chocolate-less.

As he walked back towards his room, he collided with something very firm.

"Oh, hello, Matt." Near said to the boy he had just run into.

Matt was currently playing some game on his Nintendo DS, completely unaware of anything around him.

"Hey," Matt answered, walking towards Mello's room.

The light-bulb in Near's brain turned on.

"Matt?" Near called.

"Yeah?" He paused his game, facing Near.

"I need to ask you a favor."

"What."

"Could you please go into Mello's room, ask him for some chocolate, and when he gives you the brown sweet, simply say that you need to use the restroom, and on you're way out, give the chocolate to me?"

Matt stood there for a moment, taking the plan in, "Sure, why not."

"Great. And make sure to not let him know I put you up to this."

Matt then walked into Mello's room, while Near stood outside in the hallway, listening carefully to their every word.

"Hey, Mello, can I have some chocolate?"

"NO! NEAR YOU CAN NOT HAVE ANY OF MY CHOCOLATE!" Mello shouted.

In the hallway, Near sighed, while Matt stuck his out of Mello's room, "Sorry. I tried."

"I understand, and thank you." He frowned.

Near slouched back to his room, now completely hopeless.

There must be some way to get chocolate...

"I've got it!" Near jumped up once more, and began walking down the long corridor. This situation called for desperate measures.

He knocked a few times on the door before it opened.

"I need your help, L." Near said "I have a problem, that I fear can only be solved using you're detective skills."

L opened the door further, allowing Near inside.

"What's the situation?" L climbed into the nearest chair, bringing his thumb to his lip.

"Well..." Near explained everything, from his sudden urges, to his failed attempts with the kitchen and Mello.

"I see," L scratched his head. "This _is_ a problem."

Near nodded.

L sat silently for a moment, thinking.

"I believe I've come up with a plan."

Near sat up in his seat, excited.

"The question is, how far are you willing to go try some chocolate?"

"As far as it takes." Near said.

"In that case...follow me." L stood up, leaving the room, Near following.

The two of them quietly made their way to Mello's still-open door. From what they could hear, Matt had left, and Mello was alone.

"Now all we need to do, is wait." L said, as they hid behind a bookcase in the hallway.

"What are we waiting for?" Near whispered.

"Eventually, Mello is going to be in need of the Men's room. When he leaves his room, we will go in and search for the chocolate."

"We'd...steal it?" Near was surprised. "I never thought you'd agree to such a thing..."

"Near, desperate times call for desperate measures." L said. "I still can't believe you've never had chocolate..."

They sat behind the bookcase for far too long. Almost an hour had passed, with no sign of movement from Mello's room. What could he possibly be doing for an hour? He has to use the bathroom eventually...

L and Near decided on a silent game of Paper, Scissors, Stone. They played for twenty minutes, when they heard Mello's bed squeak. He was finally getting up.

Near and L sat in complete silence, when Mello appeared in the hallway, walking towards the Men's room. The second the door closed behind him, L and Near were tip-toeing into Mello's room.

"Check the drawers," L instructed, while checking under Mello's bed. "What's this?" L pulled out a picture of the famous Misa Misa, clad in a small bathing suit. "How did Mello get a hold of this?" L shook his head, putting the picture back under bed, continuing his search.

About two minutes passed, when the both of them heard footsteps coming from the hall.

"QUICK! HIDE BEHIND THE BED!" L hissed.

Near quickly got behind the bed, while L climbed over, crouching beside Near. They could hear Mello's footsteps enter the room, and then stop.

"...L?" Mello asked, easily noticing L crouching behind his bed.

L stood up, "Ahh, yes. You see...I was here checking to make sure your room didn't contain the certain top secret...thing...we've been experiencing problems with it on the investigation I am currently leading, so I was just making sure," He looked around Mello's room curiously, "Mmm, indeed. You do not have the secret...thing. I am sorry for this inconvenience...Near?" Near stood up, while Mello scowled, "Our work is done here. Good-day, Mello." And with that, L left Mello's room, Near following closely behind.

Mello rolled his eyes, _"Top Secret thing" my ass..._

L and Near retreated behind the bookshelf to discuss their next plan of action.

L sighed, "Okay, where are all the possible places that could contain chocolate?"

Near thought long and hard.

_Well, of course, Mello's room MUST contain chocolate...somewhere, _Near thought._ However, he clearly knew his room might be raided by the three greatest detectives in the world, (L, himself, and himself) so he planned against us, by hiding the chocolate very well. But where else could there be chocolate? Surely the only other place there would be chocolate, would be Mello's mouth. There was bound to be the taste of chocolate there, considering it was all he ever ate, and he hate it every 3 minutes._

"I'm sure Mello's mouth contains chocolate." Near stated.

L was silent, watching Near.

"You said you were willing to go all the way, right Near?"

Near's eyes widened in shock. Was kissing Mello the only way? Could Mello's saliva be the only thing containing chocolate in all of Wammy's?

"I guess I could..." But Near was wary. He did not like the idea of using his virgin lips for such a thing..._but if it's the only way..._

When Near appeared in Mello's doorway for the third time that day, Mello was asleep. Near twirled his hair uncomfortably, before speaking, "Mello?"

Mello's arm twitched, but otherwise, no movement.

Near picked up a cardboard box off Mello's floor, and threw it at the wall, making a loud bang.

Mello shot upright, looking around for the source of the noise, when he saw Near.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Mello was not happy.

"Mello, could you please do me a favor?"

"I AM NOT GIVING YOU ANY OF MY CHOCOLATE. NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I BREAK YOUR FACE!"

"I am not asking for your chocolate." Near said simply.

"Then what the hell do you want?"

"I would like for you to kiss me." He tugged his hair self-conciously.

"What?" Mello started to laugh. "You want me to...kiss you?"

"Yes."

Mello was laughing convulsively as he stood up, walking over to the shorter white boy. Near noticed Mello's face coming increasingly close to his own, so close, he could almost smell the unfamiliar chocolate on his breath. _Just remember your purpose. To taste the chocolate..._

Mello's face was mere inches away from Near's, (Near unconsciously cringing) before Mello placed his hands on Near's shoulders, spun him around, and threw him out of his room.

Mello closed the door and locked it before Near could even blink.

"I'll take it that plan didn't work?" L asked, returning to Near's side. Near nodded.

"I see, well..." L got out his cell phone and dialed, holding the phone to his ear. "Watari, I am in need of your assistance. Please meet me at the front gate, and bring the car."

"Where to?" Watari asked, as L and Near climbed into the back seat.

"The chocolate store down the street please."


End file.
